Today's highly saturated television arena makes it increasingly difficult for advertisers reach their audiences in a cost-effectively manner. The advent of cable, satellite television, and hundreds of channels, as well as the fast growing popularity of digital video recorders, has induced merchants to spend more on advertising. However the proliferation of media lessens the number of viewers per medium and per advertising dollar. Studies show up to 40% of all advertising is wasted and TV advertising's return on investment today frequently yields only about 1 to 4%. Newspapers are in decline as well, as their advertising base dissipates. Clearly, there is a need for a more cost-effective advertising option.
One medium that I believe can be highly effective is electronic billboard advertising situated adjacent to roadways. The following is a list of some possibly relevant prior art that shows a variety of billboard displays. Following this list I provide a discussion of these references.
U.S. PatentsPatenteePatent or Pub. Nr.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. Dateor Applicant6,060,993B12000 May 9Cohen2003/0046158A12003 Mar. 6Kratky2003/0144906A12003 Aug. 31Fujimoto et al.2010/0036717A12010 Feb. 11Trest7,482,910B22009 Jan. 27Melvin2011/0018738A12011 Jan. 27Feroldi